choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Slater Dominguez
Slater, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. He is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 1. Appearance Slater has blond hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a stubble. He wears a turquoise tank top with a hibiscus and palm frond motif in the middle and a pair of khaki shorts. According to Bianca, he has the best beach bod apart from herself. His formalwear consists of a dark blue Hawaiian shirt with leaves and red hibiscuses, a beige blazer over it, a pair of blue pants, and a shark tooth necklace. Personality Although he originally comes off as polite and charming, it is hinted that he only acts this way to fool people. He likes to play off of other peoples' emotions, such as the Season 10 contestants negative feelings towards Ivy. He isn't above cheating, as shown in the laser-tag challenge when he used Heath/Eden as a human shield, tripped Beautiful Contestant, and manipulated several other contestants. He says he actually likes being on the show and that there is something so satisfying about messing with people. He allegedly sabotaged Eden/Heath and Bianca's bike in the challenge in Chapter 8, which could have severely injured them. Handsome Stranger tells you that he had heard rumors of Slater being a cheater prior to the “All-Stars” season. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife * Chapter 5: Under The Sea * Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire * Chapter 13: On Thin Ice (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Behind Closed Doors * Chapter 15: Moment of Truth * Chapter 16: That's a Wrap! America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 1: Save the Date * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours *Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us *Chapter 4: Dance, Dance *Chapter 5: Let Them Eat Cake *Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! *Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise Sunkissed Sunkissed * Chapter 6: The Spirit of Competition Relationships Your Character Slater is the first contestant you meet as soon as you set foot in the AME mansion. Whether you decide to flirt or be friendly, he seems to like you in the beginning. Just like the other contestants, his feelings can change depending on your choices. He appears to like you when you're a sweetheart who isn't afraid to call anyone out and who also enjoys the beach. At the end of Chapter 5, Carson throws another twist and pairs the contestants sitting in the front row (you) with the persons sitting behind them (him). In Chapter 6, the challenge is laser tag and there you see how competitive he gets and how he fights. In Chapter 7, you have the choice to dance with him at the prom and kiss him; you also have the option to become intimate with him off-camera after the prom ends. If you decide to hook up with him, he tells you that he never hooked up with another contestant before. He also says you're the only contestant that he respects, and that he knew you had something special when he watched Season 10. If you don't support him in Chapter 8 and go along with Ivy's plan to sabotage yourself, he acts increasingly hostile towards you. If he is deemed ineligible in Chapter 9, he starts harassing you, but you have the option to tell him off and expose him as a liar and a cheater. If you decide to win the challenge and not go along with Ivy's plan, even though your win is disqualified, you and Slater are safe from the bottom four. In Chapter 10, if you decide to spend alone time with him, he tells you a little about his time in Season 6 of AME. He says the show gave him a bad edit, that he played fair but was deemed a villain; so he decided if he couldn't beat them, he might as well join them and live up to the persona they gave him. He asks if you think you two can be friends off-camera and after the show is over. If he is partnered with Vince in Chapter 14, you have the option to call both of them out and expose their dirty secrets (premium option). In Wedding Edition, he becomes a part of your wedding party. In Chapter 6, if you and your fiance/e decide to search for the heart tokens, he offers a clue to one location. When you win, you let him bring a plus-one to your wedding. He tells you that he will bring his cousin as his wingman. In Chapter 7, if you have enough wedding points and ask your wedding party to back you up against Vince's allegations, he defends you. Yvette For the first challenge of the All Stars season, he is paired with Yvette. Eden / Heath After the first elimination between Eden and Heath, his partner is shifted from Yvette to the one who remains. They are partnered together for the sandcastle challenge. Carson says their sandcastle is very "Spartan" but Slater interjects that it is supposed to be Egyptian Mesoamerican-inspired. Vince If Slater is spared from elimination (and Ivy is eliminated), Vince convinces Carson to switch partners again and Slater becomes Vince's third partner. They end up in third place in the go-kart challenge and would have been up for elimination but Kiana and Heath/Eden are eliminated due to the accident. Their next challenge together is a cooking challenge where Vince insists on taking the lead. Their pie ends up in last place and they find themselves in the bottom four with Beautiful Contestant and Derek. No matter how you vote and convince the Jury to vote, Vince and Slater will be deemed ineligible during eliminations and both vow to sway the jury against you. Gallery Other Looks Slater.jpg|Formal Slater Full View.jpg|Full View of Formal Outfit Slater Casual.jpg|Casual Slater Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Slater Swimsuit.jpg|Full view of Swimsuit Slater Casual Full.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Miscellaneous All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC Slater In Love.jpg|Reaching in love status with Slater in Ch. 9 AME Vince pie.jpg|Last place pie with Vince AME2 Vince's ruined dish.png|Vince and Slater's sabotaged pie Trivia * He is the Season 6 winner. * Derek mentioned that he had the most iconic entrance in AME history. ** In a premium scene in All-Stars Chapter 2, it is revealed that his entrance got sand all over Carson's suit. He says it took Carson weeks to forgive him. * His official title is "the Surfer". * As of Chapter 9 in All-Stars, Your Character is able to reach in love status with him. However, status doesn't appear to affect dialogue (for example, Slater doesn't act differently from being "in love" versus "hating" you) and if you save him (instead of Ivy) and do not call him a "cheater", his dialogue reflects that you actually did. * He makes a cameo appearance in Sunkissed, Chapter 6. * A premium choice in Chapter 6 of Wedding Edition will allow him to bring a guest to the wedding. He remarks he'll be bringing his cousin, who is also his wingman. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:LGBT Category:Antagonists